the cry of the Ookami wolf
by Manda-Meggie123
Summary: Lemon! Amu is a vampire in the human world. She is disguised as a teen aged girl in high school. She is trying to find the Ookami  oh-ka-me  for her grandfather but soon falls in love with an exchange student.
1. Chapter 1

HI! I decided that I wanted to make another story! (:

Description: Lemon! Amu is a vampire in the human world. She is disguised as a teen aged girl in high school. She is trying to find the okami (oh-ka-me) for her grandfather but soon falls in love with an exchange student.

So yeah im making a lemon… so don't read if you under age!

P.S. it's not based of the original story. Or location!

I don't own Shugo Chara. I only own the things I write!

Normal POV

The bell rang "shit!" Amu said while scrambling to get her belongings from her locker. "I am going to be late!" she had a hundred things going though her head. She started towards class, her walk turning in to a run. She opened the door to her class and she laid her eyes on him. He had blue eyes and blue hair, and he was a tall man. Amu stood there for at least a minute, when she had realized this she went for her desk.

Amu POV

I sat in my desk while sill looking into his eyes.

"Okay!" the teacher says trying to get us to listen. The kids whispering became quieter and quieter until it stopped. "Okay, class please welcome Ikuto Tsukiyomi. An exchange student from the U.S, so welcome to Canada and our school, Riffel." Mr. Ruse said to him with a smile.

"Thank you." He said with a smirk on his face.

"Please sit… by Amu."

My face went blank. He walks up to be and said "you must be Amu."

"Uhh-uhh yeah"

He laughed as he sat down. I looked over and he just smiled at me.

Ikuto POV

She is really pretty, she has those golden eyes you can get lost in and pink hair, at least im not the only one with different color hair. She doesn't seem like the other girls in the class. I look over to see girls behind me whispering, giggling and staring at me. I roll my eyes in disbelief. I was always the new kid I want to stay here for at least a couple years. I looked back over to Amu, she was texting. I looked at the message from curiosity. "Why are you looking at my message?" I look up to see Amu's face.

"I –I"

"Well?"

I didn't know what to say "well I didn't mean to. I just kinnda looked over and saw it"

A few moments passed "what you see?"

I was confused and embarrassed. "All I saw was the word oh…oh-a-me" I didn't have a clue what it said. I think it was a word in Japanese or some thing.

Her serious face became in to a giggle. Then as soon as the bell rang she burst out laughing.

"What?" I said in even more confusion.

"I'm sorry it's not that funny." she managed to say between laughter. I waited until she stopped laughing to ask. Her face went down in her hands wiping away the tears that had come from the laughing. The class was empty by now and the teacher was gone it was just me and her. She looked up and me and to my surprise her eye color had changed, to blood red.

I shot up out of my desk uncertain of what I just saw. She looked at me like I was crazy. I tried to speak quick but I started to stutter "You're… You're eyes… there red."

She gasped quickly and covered her eyes and ran out of the class room.

Amu POV

"SHIT! Shit. Shit. Shit" I whispered quietly going though my bag trying to find the water bottle full of blood. I took a big long drink from it. Thank god no one was in the bath room at this point. Class has already started. her eyes began going back her golden color. I'm late again!

Lol sorry it ended so quickly I just doin this be for school and I don't want to be late so R&R please! (: Ty for reading


	2. Chapter 2

**Lol kay so I kinnda like all the reviews 3 ty every one (:**

**Im doing this update so soon because, well cause im bored lol! 3**

Ikuto POV

I was still stunned of what I saw. Walked towards my bed room having the same image in my head repeating over and over again. I flopped down on my bed stomach first. I rolled over with a pillow close to my chest. I dug in my pocket to grab the picture of my dad. "How is it?" I ask the picture "I mean, up im heaven." I was interrupted my little sister knocking at the door.

"Ikuto?"

"Yes, Utau?" I said still looking at the picture.

"No, its nothing." Utau said leaving and about to close the door.

"Utau?"

She reopened the door "yeah"

"Do you still remember dad?"

"No. Not very well at least."

"Oh. Okay." She left me in my room alone again. Leaving me in my thoughts.

~later on that night~

I was almost asleep when her face popped up in my head. I opened my eyes wide then squinting not use to the little light my lamp provided. I laid there for at least half an hour trying to figure out what happed in English class that day. I finally fell asleep.

When I got up I was unsure of whose face I saw in front of me. "Mom?" I mumbled in question.

"Mom… no guess again!"

I rubbed my eyes and saw who it was… "Amu… WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING IN MY HOUSE?"

Amu POV

I was surprised he yelled at me but I answered him. "I thought we could go to the mall today." I said smiling. "But when I came to your house you were still sleeping. So I asked your mom if I could wake you up!" He rubbed his eyes and mumbled under hid breath.

"Fine, I guess so." He sighed and got out of bed. He got out of his covers and he was only wearing boxers. I laughed a little and got out (AN. Lol idk this was like me and my guy friend :P) I waited for at least 20 min. His mom was a very beautiful woman, tall, blond hair and she had very pretty eyes a mixture of blue and purple. She offered me some water but I really didn't want to talk I just wanted to wait for Ikuto so we can go. Once we got to the mall we went to the food court. I got a smoothie from booster juice. We started walking around and then he asked "What's the point of coming here?" The truth was I wanted to know if he saw what the text said.

"Well I wanted to become friends with you, that's all" Lies!

"I didn't know you were the type?"

"Why is that?"

"Well some of the people from our school were saying you weren't the type to talk to people that's all."

I stopped in my tracks. Why? I try its just that people don't under stand. I want to go back to the vampire realm but I need the Ookami. That stupid piece of jewelry. Why did grandpa want it so bad? What could he possibly want from it? "Amu?"

"Huh?"

"Are you okay?"

"Uhh- yeah spaced out I guess."

"Okay?" we kept walking and I guess thing went well cause Ikuto opened up to me after meting some people we knew at the mall, he started to talk about his father. He talk about how he died when he was 10 and his little sister was only 4. "Yeah, the plane crash was pretty bad. 136 people died and 3 people survived… kinnda." There was a long pause between us. "What about you?"

"What, you mean my parents?"

"Yeah"

"My parents where killed my a drunk." I paused for a minute "I live with my grandpa"

"Oh I'm sorry"

"No. I am"

We walk out the building and headed for is car. A little car, old and rusty, just like a car I had. We got in it and drove away.

"Want to see my favorite place I've come across here?"

"Umm- sure why not?"

"Okay you might know this place though."

"Okay" I said a little annoyed.

We drove to the highest part of the mountain and parked.

"I've never seen this part of the mountains before."

"Oh, you haven't seen the best part." He got out of his car and went on the hood. "COM'ON" he yelled. So I followed and got on the hood of the car too. "Look" he pointed out the beautiful sunset going behind the frosty mountains. We laid there till it got dark. I shivered and rubbed the side of my arms. "You cold?"

"A little"

"Okay, let's bring you home before you get a cold"

We jumped off the car and got in it the heat made my bare arms tingle. He stared for my house and went over the little dirt road. Once he parked I said

"Thanks for the ride home" and smiled

Ikuto POV

She thanked me for the ride home and opened the car door. I grabbed her and, pulled her back in the car. She looked really confused. I went in for the move. I closed my eyes and our lips crashed together. She didn't kiss back until she realized what just happened. Soon our kiss became a make out session. As soon as I unbutton her pants she stopped kissing me.

"I'll see you tomorrow Ikuto" she smiled and closed the door.

**Wahahaha not yet lol wait till later on in the book! :P so R&R (: TY 4 reading!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry 4 the late update. I have tons of homework D: and my nana was staying at my house. She stayed in my room, and I had no way of getting to a computer! Lol well here it goes chapter 3 (:**

Normal POV

Amu tried to fall asleep but every time she dosed off she would think of Ikuto and wake up. Amu decided it would be a good idea not to go to the school for a couple days. In other word avoid Ikuto. She closed her eyes in another attempt to sleep but when she did his face went in her head. His charming blue eyes and his hair parted perfectly to the side. Amu quickly opened her eyes. To her surprise it was morning and her alarm clock was going off. Amu laid on the couch and watched TV. Her grandfather in the other room reading the news paper.

Amu POV

I got up to talk to my grandpa about the Ookami. "Grandpa?" I said trying to say it as innocent as possible.

"Yes, Amu?" he said looking over his flowers that always stayed in the middle if the table.

"Do you want me to try to find "it" to day?"

"As in IT you mean the Ookami?" he said sounding a tad annoyed.

"Ye-yeah." I said kind of scared of his answer.

"Don't stutter." He corrected me "And yes if you don't mind."

I scratched my head and walked to my room. I looked over at grandpa again. He was up in the kitchen looking in the fridge.

What to wear? I thought to myself and sliding my closet doors open.

I grabbed a pear of black skinny jeans and a red tank top. I slid the shirt over my head and put the jeans over my dry legs. I walk down the hall to the door. I grabbed my belongings (an archery set) and put the arrows on my back. I carried the bow. "IM OFF!" I yelled to grandpa. He didn't answer back. I left and closed the door me hind me. I squint from the brightness of the sun. I grabbed my sunglasses from my pocket. (AN lol btw in my head there are cool terminator glasses xD) I put them on and left.

Ikuto POV

I walk into class it was my last class of the day. I was kind of glad that Amu wasn't here because I was embarrassed about what happened last night. I think I went a little to fast. I mean, I just meat her like, a week a go. I think I might be getting feelings for her. I really don't think I should get too attached to other people. I don't know when my "step father" will get a promotion again. I really don't think he can get any higher in a promotion. I mean if he started off as like a janitor or somrhting then I see why, but no. I don't even know. I broke out of my thoughts to one of the people on my class poking me with his pencil. I blinked a couple of times and looked at him. "Hi?" I said in confusion

"Hi. I was wonder if we could hang out again today?"

Oh right, his name. God what's his name? Adam? No Alex. No no no it was "Aaron."I said out loud.

"Yes?" he asked looking like he was about cry or something.

"Nothing, forget it."

"Okay?"

I hung out with this guy? Oh yeah I did, we went to the skate park. "Yeah. Today?"

"Yeah" he said.

~Later on that day~

I sat on the little couch in his basement. He was setting up his play station 3 on the ground. I looked around. There was a sheet up in front of us and the stairs where we came down on where right beside a treadmill. I looked back at Aaron "Do you have cod" I asked in high hopes.

"Yeah, want to play?" I looked at him as if that where a stupid question.

"Yeah" I said. He threw me a controller and turned it on.

"What are we playing?"

"I don't know." There was a short pause. "Want to play zombies?"

"Sure" I watched the screen as he went online and readied us up. We played for at least two hours. I looked at my watched and it was already 9:00 pm.

"Yo, Aaron I have to go. Sorry dude."

"Oh no problem. We can hang out any time." He smiled.

I walked home, the street lights where already on. It was a good thing I lived near Aaron or I would have to drive. I didn't like to drive any place much because I think walking better for you. I looked up to a roof top and saw some one jumping roof to roof. I rubbed my eyes in disbelief I looked back up and saw a person sitting there on a roof. "Hey!" I wanted them to be safe. I yelled again "HEY!" they looked over at me. All I saw was a black out line of them and then I looked at the face. "re-re-red eyes" I whispered. The THING started to run and jumped off of the house. I pictured Amu and that day I saw her eyes. "Wa-was that A-Amu?"

**LAWL! D-o-n-e DONE! Lol well sorry for lateness! Hope you enjoyed R&R! PLS, TY!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4 (:**

Normal POV

Amu woke up on the couch. Still tired she got up to the bathroom. She smelt the sent of blood, once she got in the bathroom she closed the door and locked it. Rubbing her eyes she looked up in the mirror. She was covered in blood. She took a step back and sat on the edge of the bathtub. "Damn it!" she whispered. She took off her shirt and pants and turned on the shower.

Amu POV

I took off my underwear and hopped in the shower. I must have blacked out. I though as the dry blood washed off of me. "Where was I yesterday?" I thought out loud. Whose blood is this? All these questions went though my head. I got out of the shower, once I was done. I walked to my room and I dug around in my pants pockets to see if I grabbed anything last night. I found a-a strange ring. And-

Grandpa POV

I heard a loud scream from Amu's bedroom. I rushed over to see what happened. She was in a towel and covering her mouth.  
"What happened?" I asked

"I-I"  
"what did I say about stuttering?" then she stuck out her hand still in a fist. Then she opened it. A human finger!

Amu POV

I showed grandpa. "a-and this" I gave him the ring. His eyes opened, wide!

"Yes! Amu you fond it!"

I stood there stunted. "You don't mean."

"Yes Amu you found the Ookami!"

The door bell rang. "I'll get it" grandpa said. He seemed in a great moon I thought, as he walked out to get the door.

I got dressed and walked out. "Who is it!" I yelled.

There was a little pause. "It's for you." He said walking passed me. I looked at him confused.

"What?" I said

"It's a boy" he sat down on the couch and picked up the phone while looking at the ring.

I walked down the hall way and turned to the door.

"Ikuto?" I said surprised "It's like one o'clock? Don't you have school?"

"Umm, yeah, I just really need to talk to you."

"Okay. Talk." I said annoyed. I was supposed to be avoiding him, and then he shows up at my door?

"Not here! Somewhere privet." Then he peeked into my house.

"Oh. Okay."

Ikuto POV

"Okay" she said

"My house maybe? No one is home my step dad and my mom are in Vegas and my sister is at school." I said hoping she'll say yes.

"Sure. I'll be right back."

I waited for about 5 minutes.

Then she came out the house with an archery set with her. The same one that the thing had last night.

I took a step back while looking at it. I looked up at Amu.

"What?" I just looked at the archery set trying to find the words to say. "Oh" she said "I have to go to class later." She said confidently. I shook my head.

"okay lets go"

**Okay im sooooo sorry that I was so late on this up date… I just didn't feel like doing it and when I started to do it I just kinnda got distracted of facebook :P and didn't finish! So Im done and hope you enjoyed R&R thanks**


End file.
